


british bendy

by gay_ships_on_road_trips



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, crackfic, im crying rn this is my best work, inside joke, sont take this seriously guys im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ships_on_road_trips/pseuds/gay_ships_on_road_trips
Summary: im so sorry
Relationships: Bendy/Boris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	british bendy

british bendy walked into the hallway “oi boris my willy awful hard innit”

boris looked down at the tiny ink dick “what do you want me to do about it also why are you british now”

“im the anti bendy now its bloody sex time” bendy says taking off his tutu “show me your wolf dick luv”

boris pulls down his overalls to reveal a 10 inch wolf cock “ok now what”

“now prep me mate” bendy spreads his fat juicy ass “just use the bloody ink”

“bendy are you ok” boris asks because what the fuck is bendy doing and why am i writing it “do i need to call a doctor”

“do i need to turn you into british boris mate” bendy smirks “or is the big bad wolf too much of a blimey coward”

bendy makes the sound of a chihuahua as boris shoves his massive cock in his hole

“bloody hell” bendy moans as boris starts thrusting “boris go harder innit” british bendy moaned even more

“oi luv, shut up aye?” boris spoke as he slapped bendys tight little ass

because im not writing more of this scene bendy cums and his tiny baby carrot ink dick looks like a pen exploded

“gee whillickers” bendy says as boris cums gallons of ink “mate you knotted me”

“oi i know” boris turned into british boris and sipped on a cup of tea “you clean it up” he pulls out and leaves bendy in the puddle of ink cum

alice comes out of nowhere “what the fuck” she faces the camera and the seinfield theme plays as it fades to black

fin


End file.
